Rain, Sneezes, And Tea
by vampoof94
Summary: Since it was storming today a story came to me. Roy decided to put Riza, Breda, and Feury out in the rain. Some fluff in it at end but I'm not good at summarys but please do read. XD R&R Roy hates rainy days


**AN: So it was storming today and this randomly came to me. XD I'm not really sure if I like it or not but it's not much. R&R :D**

"Why does it have to rain today!? I swear it's out to get me!" Roy stormed into the office followed by his team. Riza sighed and calmly explained that the weather was not out to get him.

"Hawkeye you go and play in the rain. Let's see how long you can stand it." He was soaking wet and they could hear the thunder in the background.

"Sir. I am NOT going out in this weather." When Riza had emphasized "not" lightning flashed and the other men of Roy's team cowered behind the wet Colonel.

"It's an order!"

"You're an idiot Colonel." She stomped out of headquarters and into the storm.

"Sir why do you want her in the storm?" Breda stepped up and dragged Feury with him.

"Because she needed to know how it feels."

"How it feels? What kind of punishment is that Colonel? What is she supposed to do anyways?" Roy glared at them for questioning his reasoning.

"I don't know, why don't you go join her? Both of you!" Breda sighed and Feury's mouth dropped.

"Why do I have to go with Breda sir?"

"Get going or else!" They ran out and went to find Riza.

…**...**

Riza was leaning against the building with her eyes closed. If the men didn't know her better they would have thought she was asleep. The only thing wrong with the picture was that she was smiling. Feury ran over to her.

"Hey Lieutenant!" She looked at him and the smile was lost.

"Feury? Breda? What happened?"

"Oh well Breda questioned the Colonel and he sent us out here to join you." She sighed.

"He's an idiot."

"Well I don't understand why he would want to throw us out here." Breda said.

"Well he does hate the rain. You know he gets moody when it rains." Riza looked up at the sky letting the rain pour on her face.

"Well it's mean. I'm going to get sick." Breda sneezed to emphasize his point. Feury spotted a tree and went to stand under it. Breda followed him while Riza stayed put. Over at the tree Breda and Feury were talking.

"So Breda why isn't the Lieutenant coming?"

"She likes the rain unlike the Colonel."

"But she's going to get sick."

"When's the last time Hawkeye got sick?"

"Um…never." Feury said quietly.

"Exactly. But now we're stuck out here." Feury sneezed and Riza looked at them and sighed.

…**...**

"Colonel you should let them come in." Havoc said as he sat at his desk.

"They need to learn to respect me."

"They did! You told them to get out in the storm and now they're all going to get sick." Havoc huffed.

"Havoc do you want to join them?" Havoc sighed and looked away.

'_This is your problem Roy_.' He quietly got to his work. An hour passed before Roy told him to get the others.

…**...**

Riza had drifted off to sleep while leaning against the wall. Breda and Feury sat back to back under the tree also sleeping. Havoc gently shook Riza.

"Huh?" She wiped the sleep out of her eyes.

"Hey the Colonel told me to get you guys. I'm sorry that he's an idiot." She walked over to Breda and Feury.

"Wake up you guys." They got up and started the walk to the office.

"Damn! We're all completely soaked!" Breda started grumbling and Havoc laughed.

"How did you all fall asleep?"

"It was quiet." Feury said. They got to the office door and stopped.

"Do we really want to see him again?" Breda asked.

"I don't." Riza rolled her eyes and walked past the other officers and into the office. Roy saw her.

"Hawkeye." She saluted and water sprayed onto him and Falman. He wiped the water off.

"At ease please Lieutenant." She slowly put her hand down.

"Yes sir." Breda, Havoc, and Feury walked in. Roy only nodded in acknowledgment. They removed their wet jackets and sat down. Water kept dripping onto the floor. Roy looked irritated.

"Would you three quit dripping!?" They looked at each other and sighed.

"How sir? We kind of need to wear our clothes." Havoc snickered at Breda's remark.

"I don't care what you do. Just stop!"

"You're so moody."

"I am not Breda!"

"Yeah you are." Roy got mad and snapped his fingers. Flames flew towards Breda sending him into a panic. Riza stood up and ran to kick Breda down. His head hit the floor and Riza jumped back just missing the flames.

"Sir! You're going to kill us!"

"Shut him up then!"

"Come on Breda, Feury. We're going to head to the gun range. We don't want to make him more moody." They left while the Colonel had a look of disbelief on his face.

"So why we at the range Hawkeye?"

"Well Breda I'm going to shoot. I don't care what you two do, just stay out of my way." She went to her booth and prepared to shoot. Breda and Feury went to the wall and sat down. They left puddles everywhere they stood. Riza kept firing and about 30 minutes in Roy walked in. He stood by the door just watching her shoot. Havoc and Falman were behind him. He snuck up behind her as she sneezed and placed a towel around her shoulders. She jumped in shock then relaxed when she saw who it was.

"Colonel." He smiled softly.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant. It's my fault your getting sick."

"No it's fine." She put her gun down and leaned against the booth.

"Everyone can leave early today." The men cheered and ran out the door. He laughed and looked back at Riza.

"Can I walk you home Lieutenant?"

"Sir I can manage on my own."

"Please Hawkeye?" She sighed and agreed to it. He helped her clean up and they walked out the doors together. Roy held an umbrella and as they walked they saw people running towards home or cars.

"So Hawkeye how much do you hate me right now?"

"I don't hate you sir. I enjoy the rain." She gave a little smile and he laughed.

"We are complete opposites."

"Yes we are. I'm not lazy like you." She laughed at the look on his face.

"That was mean." He said sounding hurt.

"Sorry sir."

"Nah it's fine. I'm used to it." They reached her apartment and he sighed.

"Would you like to come in for some tea sir?" He looked at her to see if she was joking. She looked serious enough so he decided to join her. The inside was neat and not a spot of dust was to be found. She had always liked to keep things clean. Black Hayate jumped on him and he petted him.

"I'm going to make the tea. Make yourself at home." She walked into the kitchen leaving Roy with the dog.

"Hey Hawkeye you should go change into some dry clothes."

"Okay I'll be right back." She went to her room and shut the door. Roy started looking at the books she had. So many were gun books and some were romance or suspense. He laughed.

'_Leave it to Riza to have a book collection like that._' He looked up noticing that she had come back out and was now wearing a tank top and sweats.

"Are my books interesting?" He just shrugged.

"I mainly have alchemy books." She didn't have to respond because she needed to go get the tea. A few minutes later she came out with two cups of tea. Roy took one and sat down on her couch.

"This is really good. I don't see how you make such wonderful tea Hawkeye." He sipped the tea again.

"Thank you." She had never been complimented on much of anything that didn't deal with shooting. They sat there in silence just sipping tea.

"So Hawkeye why do you like the rain?"

"It's soothing. I like to let it wash over my face. It allows me to think when I'm upset."

"I hate it since I can't use my alchemy in it." She laughed.

"I know sir. Your pretty useless in it.."

"I'm not completely useless."

"Sir allow me to finish. Your not completely useless but I'm there to help you." He sighed and smiled.

"Yes you're always there for me and I made you sit out in the rain for over an hour. I'm a jerk."

"You can be one yes but I've know you long enough to know what I should and shouldn't say."

"Then why did you provoke me?"

"So I could enjoy the rain." He laughed.

"You could have just asked me. I would have let you out nicer." She sneezed again and Roy looked at her.

"Why did you put a tank top on when you're getting sick?" He got up and went into another room before she could answer. She sat there trying to figure out what he was up to. He came back with a blanket.

"Here you go Lieutenant." He helped wrap her up. She thanked him and they sat in silence again. Riza sneezed again.

"Sir you do know that Breda and Feury will probably be sick as well." He sighed.

"You three can have a day off."

"I'm not taking a day off."

"You should. Especially if you're sick."

"Colonel…"

"Hawkeye do I need to make it an order?" She sighed and laid her head back.

"No sir." He smiled.

"Good." The rain finally let up and he noticed that it was getting late.

"I should head home now Hawkeye. Thank you for the delicious tea."

"Anytime sir." She walked him to the door and bid him goodnight. She closed the door and let a bigger smile out followed by a sneeze.

'Thank you too sir.' She walked into her bedroom and quickly fell asleep. The next day everyone but Havoc, Falman, and Roy were sick. Roy sat looking out into the morning sky. There was not a cloud in site.


End file.
